Inner Conflict
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: Inside, the battle between me, myself, and I was raging, and I wasn’t sure which side was winning." Two-shot, set during the Boiling Rock. No major spoilers.
1. Inner Voices

**A/N: **I really have no clue where this came from. Just some random blurb from my mind, I guess. It takes place during Sokka and Zuko's adventure during The Boiling Rock. No harmful spoilers. This is the revised version, just to let you all know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. God owns all!

_Aang? _

Aang?

_No, really. You're kidding me, right?_

_I don't like him _that_ way!_

_Well—he's a good friend, and the savior for the world, and, I mean—who wouldn't like him?_

_No, no, no. I told you before! Not _that_ way. How could you even think that? We've known each other for a while—okay, a long while, but why would you think that I've developed—feelings—for him? He's a great guy, don't get me wrong. He's sweet and nice and funny, too. And he's got this uncanny ability to bounce back from the most terrible—well, I guess you already know that. But I don't _like_ him. He's my friend. In a—brotherly sort of way. Like Sokka._

_Okay…maybe not so much like Sokka. But you get my point! He's like the younger brother I never had. Kind of. I would do the same things for Toph…now, at least. She's like my little sister. _

_Well, heh heh…she wasn't when she first joined our group—but that's beyond the point. I'm getting off track here. Where was I? _

_Oh yes! Right…wait, what?! Of course he likes me—I mean, I hope he would like me. I treat him like a friend. Toph, on the other hand…_

_Never mind, let's not go there again. But I don't think I'm that over-the-top…I think. _

_What do you mean by that?_

_Again…why would he have those types of feelings for me? I mean—seriously. Let's look at this logically. Almighty Avatar, bender of all four elements—versus Southern Water Tribe peasant who just happened to get lucky one day. Not my kind of match. If I were him, I wouldn't like me either. Of course not. Finished. Done. Decided. Seriously, this is the _end_ of the conversation._

_Sure, sure. What he did at the invasion was…well, he thought he was going to die! He thought he would never see any of us ever again. Of course he would have been confused—maybe done some things he might…regret. But he couldn't have been serious. It was just an impulse, spur-of-the-moment thing. He probably would have apologized, but it's…embarrassing. I don't blame him for not approaching me about it again. I probably wouldn't have either. _

_I thought this was the end of the conversation…_

_Yes, I admit, since we came to the Western Air Temple, he's been so…well, not Aang. Sure, he has a little bit of his old charm, but he just isn't as carefree as he was before the invasion. Seriously, this conversation needs to end here… _

_Oh, I know, and then Zuko came…ugh! This is the part where I choke and gag until I suffocate for even _thinking_ his name…but, anyway, yeah. After—he—came, Aang's been more focused…a little more happy, I guess. But of course there wouldn't be a connection. The arrival of that—despicable enemy of ours wouldn't make him happier…would it?_

_Well, it doesn't matter. The only good thing is that now he has a firebending teacher—hopefully a decision that won't backfire on us all, literally._

_At least Appa seems to trust him…because, if he did anything to upset the bison, Appa could crush him like a butterbeetle. Ah…nice image. I wish Appa could smash and destroy all of our worries as easy as that. _

_Seriously, wow. This talking to myself is hard to stop._

_But I have to admit, laying on this mat…underneath this unfamiliar blanket…in the middle of an unfamiliar courtyard in the Western Air Temple, hundreds of miles from home…in the darkness of a moonless night…well…okay, I'm depressing myself. The important thing is that we're all surrounded by friends, and, for the time being, we are safe from the Fire Nation. Hopefully. Maybe. _

_I am undoubtedly going to jinx us all. I just better keep thinking to myself that we are never safe. No place, no time. Never safe. If I get comfortable and drop my guard, something will get us, I'm certain. _

_Keep the walls up, Katara._

_Just keep them up. Strong like…Ba Sing Se._

_Or maybe not so much…_

* * *

I woke with a start and sat up. Someone was talking.

My eyes focused gradually, and I blinked against the harsh light of morning filtering in between the great pillars that supported the ceiling—or rather, was it the floor?—of the upside-down Air Temple.

"…wonder where they went. Did you hear anything?"

Aang's voice. Definitely.

"No," came the reply. I could've sworn that somewhere in that masking tone of indifference was a hint of worry. "I never woke up last night. They must've snuck really quietly. Because I'm a pretty light sleeper."

"I can't argue with that."

I blinked once again, and my eyes cleared to see Toph sitting several yards in front of me, leisurely picking at her toes. Aang lay on his stomach a few feet from her, resting his chin on his hands, propped up on his elbows. His tired eyes held a slight sparkle of concern.

The earthbender turned her cloudy eyes toward me when I pushed the blanket to my feet and got to my knees, starting to fold my bedroll.

"Good, Sugar Queen, you're up. Sokka and Zuko are missing."

I stopped, mid-roll, glancing up with surprise. "What?"

"They just got up and left," Aang looked up at me, yawning. "During the night, too."

I stood up, glancing around. Appa lay nearby, basking in the sun. "Why? To where? They left in the balloon?"

"Don't know, don't know, and yeah," Toph nodded, leaning back on her arms lazily. "It's gone."

"They must have left some note…" I took a few steps toward Appa, scanning the area. A few feet from the bison lay Momo, curled up on the ground. Peering closer, I saw that something was tucked under his foreleg. "…like that."

Gesturing toward the other two to follow me, I moved off.

I didn't have to look back to hear the breath of air as Aang stood and moved after me, or Toph's sturdy gait as she fell into step with him. Emerging from the shade, I stopped beside Momo. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw The Duke drop an armful of hay in front of Appa, who gobbled it up hungrily.

Stooping, I tugged the piece of parchment from under the lemur's arm and held it up.

The little guy snored on, unaware.

The handwriting was sloppy, and the calligraphy was a bit blurred. Looked like Sokka's work. Someone who had been raised in a palace wouldn't have penmanship like _this, _I had to admit.

I held the paper at another angle to see if I could decipher it.

Toph, at my shoulder, blinked curiously. "What does it say?"

I cocked it at another angle, sticking out my tongue and focusing on the writing. Then I read it aloud.

"'Need Meat—gone fishing.

Back in a few days.

Sokka and Zuko."

Aang, probably thinking that was the extent of the note, rubbed his eyes. He yawned again and retreated slowly back to his bedroll. Turning slightly to keep the airbender within my peripheral vision, I blinked, concentrating on the remainder of the note. "One more thing," I halted the Avatar with a word, ready to read the next few symbols, of which had improved greatly. It was clear that Zuko wrote the next few instructions. Aang stopped with a sigh. Noting this, I continued.

"'Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone.

Do 20 sets of Fire Fists and 10 hot-squats every time you hear a badger-frog croak.

Zuko.'"

I rolled up the note and tucked it in my belt for possible future reference.

Aang nodded the affirmative sleepily and collapsed on his mat, closing his eyes without any further fuss.

In the distance, a few birds twittered, and in some far corner of the Temple, a badger-frog let out a loud _ribbit_.

I glanced toward the airbender.

Aang had heard it, and he got up grudgingly, grumbling under his breath. "No one else has homework…"

I shook my head, smiling. Exchanging an amused glance with Toph, the earthbender and I turned and walked out onto the balcony, while behind us, Aang did his practices with a sullen:

"One hot-squat. Two hot-squats. Three hot-squats…"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, overlooking the deep, misty-bottomed abyss, and I looked out, staring at the opposite cliff side. Toph crossed her arms and scuffed at the ground with her feet, coming to stand beside me.

An eagle-vulture cried from its nest further up the canyon.

"So, Sweetness," the earthbender began hesitantly, straightening up, after a long silence. "You think they really left in the middle of the night to go _fishing_?"

"Oh, well, you know Sokka," I attempted a light-hearted reply, with a smile. "Gotta have meat _exactly _when he needs his meat."

The metalbender snorted skeptically.

I fidgeted with my hands in the long, tense quiet that followed, trying desperately to think of a suitable reply. Finally giving up, I sighed admittedly. "No…I really don't think they're fishing."

Toph scratched her ear, an attempt at feigning disinterest. "Then what _are _they up to?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me…I haven't the faintest idea."

"Should we go after them?"

Glancing up at her, I studied the earthbender's blank expression. I smiled teasingly. "Do I detect _concern _in your voice, Toph?"

The earthbender glared. "He's _your _brother. I'd think _you'd _be a little more worried, Miss-I'm-So-Paranoid-That-I-Won't-Let-Anyone-Out-Of-My-Sight-For-A-Second."

I shrugged off the insult, knowing that pressing the issue would just harbor more bad feelings between us, and that was the very last thing I wanted right now. "I don't know. Sokka knows what he's doing...at least, I'm _pretty _sure he knows what he's doing."

"If this is even of his doing," remarked Toph nonchalantly.

Realizing what she was getting at with a sudden jolt, I stared. "You think Zuko…did something to him? Like, kidnapped him? Or something?"

Toph's shoulders moved up and down, and her voice was level when she said, "You're the one who's suspicious of Zuko. Not me."

Straightening, I squared my shoulders. "Toph," I began seriously, "Did you see or hear anything that leads you to think that? Because if you did, I'm going to wring his skinny neck someth—"

Suddenly, her hand covered my face, and I closed my lips. "Cut the bad-mouthing, Sugar Queen, there's no evidence as to that. If anything, the outing was _Sokka's _idea, and Zuko didn't want him to go alone. I heard them talking last night about some Fire Nation prison. I'm just…" she struggled with the word, "I'm _worried, _okay? I'm entitled to that, just as much as anyone else. One thing I do know—wherever they've gone, they left last night because _you _wouldn't have let them go. I don't have any objections. As long as they bring back some kind of meat—I'm okay with whatever secrets they want to keep. Anyway, that vegetable soup of yours is getting kind of bland."

With that, she stalked off, leaving me to stare after her with a lost look on my face.

A moment later, I suddenly blinked and called aloud, "Wait? What's _wrong _with my soup? I do my best to change it up every night!"

She rolled her eyes when I caught up with her, pursuing the argument about the edibility of the stew I worked so hard on each and every evening.

Somewhere nearby, a badger-frog bellowed.

Behind us, there was another moan of annoyance and the rustle of a blanket.

"One hot-squat. Two hot-squats. Three hot-squats. Four hot-squats…"

* * *

I stood by the fountain, playing with the water. Swirling it over my head and around, I concentrated. This was an easy enough move, and I had mastered it long ago. I guess I just wanted to freshen up on the basics.

A cough interrupted me, and I paused, the crystal orb hovering in the air, glinting in the mid-morning sunlight. I glanced over my shoulder, and was greeted with the sight of Aang standing a few yards back, leaning against one of the thin, arching pillars connected to the fountain. He bowed.

"Mind if I join you?"

Twisting around, I swirled the water over my shoulders and in front of me, until it was floating chest-high. I smiled. "Not at all."

He stepped forward, took up a stance in front of me, and, waving his arms, took the orb from my control. His face broke into a mischievous smile.

My eyebrow rose, and I crossed my arms, waiting expectantly.

His grin widened, but he said nothing.

Before I had time to react, he slid one foot forward and moved his arms in a wide circle, promptly drenching me.

With an indignant _humph _and a flick of my wrists, I pulled the water out of my hair and my clothes, twirling it over my head and molding it so I could hold the orb in one hand.

I smirked. "So that's how you want to play, huh?"

Aang bowed politely, a goofy smile now gracing his features.

"Okay," I responded with a grin of my own. "You asked for it."

Just as I was about to send the water whipping forward, in the quiet fountain a few paces away, a badger-frog puffed out a deep _roouuut. _I paused.

Aang tolled his eyes and sighed, holding up a hand and halting me. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

I crossed my arms and nodded, an amused half-smile forming on my face as I watched him patiently as he counted dully:

"One hot-squat. Two hot-squats. Three hot-squats. Four hot-squats…"

* * *

A few hours later, Aang and I found ourselves sitting on the fountain wall, our bare feet soaking in the water. I had stripped down to my wrappings; they allowed me freer movement when bending, especially against an opponent as formidable as Aang now was.

The airbender had taken off his orange and yellow shirt and Fire Nation boots as well, now leaning leisurely back on his arms, boasting his lean, yet muscled upper body in its full glory. His Fire Nation schoolboy breeches clung to him. They were thoroughly wet, but because he really had no other pants to wear since his others were ruined at Ba Sing Se, I knew he wasn't going to bother even thinking about changing, and it didn't seem like he really was all that bothered by the fact. It was quite warm outside, maybe he thought letting them dry on their own would keep him cool for a while.

A sudden, off-topic thought sprouted on my tongue, and before I had even registered it to pass from my mind to my tongue, I spoke.

"I'm almost finished mending your pants."

He glanced up at me with a bemused look, and I knew instantly what he was thinking. _That was random._

I smiled. "Your airbending breeches," I clarified. "A few tears, singed a bit on the pant-legs, but overall they aren't that damaged. I just need to finish re-hemming them."

He nodded understandingly, albeit slightly perplexed. "Thanks, Katara. That means a lot to me."

A smile was my only reply. My gaze slid downward, staring into the clear blue water at our unsteady, rippling reflections. He was still a little kid…but he had changed so much over the span of a few months. His mannerisms as well as his physique showed that. Far from the fun-loving, innocent little boy I first met, Aang was now a…more _mature_ fun-loving, innocent, a-little-bit-bigger boy. In all truth, he had grown up. Physically _and _emotionally. I no longer doubted that he now was close to my height.

And how he was just sitting here, admiring the beautiful view of the temple he had visited so long ago, was another clear sign. The old Aang wouldn't have settled for such a calm, relaxing activity. I reflected back on the day Sokka and I discovered him in the iceberg near our home at the South Pole.

Another uncalled question presented itself in my mind, and it pestered me for several long minutes, before I finally gave into it's plead to be heard.

"Aang?"

The airbender glanced at me, not shifting his position, only turning his head. Another sign of the old, excitable Aang melting away under this new one. "Yeah?"

I folded my hands in my lap, a habit I did whenever I wanted to start an elaborate conversation. Aang must've known this too, because he sat up straighter, turning his body to face me, drawing one leg out of the water and folding it beneath him. I went on after a short pause. "Remember when we first found you…at the South Pole, with Appa?"

His silver-blue eyes looked at me, curiosity shining in them. "Yeah, I remember," he affirmed, and I knew he was wondering where I was leading. "What's up with you today?" he continued when I didn't reply immdiately, "You're very…out-of-the-blue."

Smiling, I shrugged. "Well, I just…have a question," I began hesitantly, suddenly feeling foolish. "I know it's really insignificant and everything…"

Aang blinked. "No question of yours would be insignificant, Katara."

I smiled gratefully, and a few of my inner selves smirked knowingly. I forced them back down with an inward glare and turned my attention back to him. "Thanks. Uh, well, I just wanted to ask…when you first woke up, why was the first thing that came to your mind _penguin_ sledding? Of all things to say when you wake up like that…I would have asked where I was."

The airbender cracked a grin, shrugging. He chuckled, and I stared curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well, I knew where I was," he began with a laugh, before sobering for a moment as he remembered, "Or, at least, kind of. I knew it obviously was one of the poles."

"Why?" I asked. "There are other places besides the poles that have ice in the winter."

He shrugged. "I can't really explain it…it was the _type _of cold."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "The _type _of cold, Aang?"

The airbender nodded thoughtfully, his gaze distant, likely trying to put his perceptions into words. "Yeah. It wasn't winter when you found me…it was more like the middle of fall. Yet there was ice and snow."

"But you didn't know then that it was autumn."

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "But I could somehow tell that it _wasn't _winter. And then, there was your hooded parka."

"Oh," I nodded, beginning to understand.

"There aren't many other blue parkas in the world other than the Northern and Southern Water Tribes…that I knew of, anyway. Why wear blue unless you live somewhere that's blue all of the time?" he said with a wave of his hand.

"That's true," I agreed, then, glancing at him, I waited expectantly for him to continue.

I could have sworn that the tiniest bit of a flush colored Aang's cheeks. "Well, there was also the way you looked at me."

I blinked. "The way I _looked _at you?"

"Yeah," he continued, "Like you were overjoyed because of something."

I shrugged, looking down to study my fingernails. After a moment, I looked up. "Well, that was because of two things: One, you _weren't _dead, and two, I hadn't ever seen anyone like you. You were something different. I guess I was…intrigued. I couldn't help but wonder _how _you got in there." I smiled. "I mean, to our knowledge, airbenders just didn't randomly pop out of icebergs every once in a while."

He laughed, smiling back at me. "I don't know what I was thinking, really. I guess I just assumed that since it was cold, and you were wearing a parka, that it must be one of the poles, and then I remembered that at the South Pole there were penguins, and since there were also people, given the presence of you and Sokka, that there must also be penguin _sledding. _And I figured that since I was there and I knew of nothing else to do at the time…"

I interrupted with a giggle. "Okay, okay, Mr. Analytical. All that went through your head in a few seconds? Gosh, you really are something, Aang."

After a moment of silence, I noticed that he was staring at me strangely. I peered back, thinking I had said something wrong. "What?"

When he responded, his voice was low. "What do you mean by that?"

I blinked. "Oh…it's just…" I contemplated a way to put my thoughts into words. "Well…" I started slowly, "I meant that you are a…quick thinker, I guess. I guess that's one way you haven't changed."

"Changed?"

I frowned when I saw his sorrowful expression. I immediately tried to make amends. "I didn't mean it that way, Aang. You've changed in so many good ways, just…" I closed my eyes. This wasn't working right. I took a deep breath.

Here was yet another thing that I couldn't believe that I was about to say.

"…you were so ignorant and innocent when we found you. Now…you've lost your ignorance, but your innocence is still mostly there. And sometimes I can't believe that this war hasn't changed you more than you show.

He smiled wanly and turned, studying his feet intently. "You sound like you did at the invasion."

I winced. _Nice going, Katara, _I reprimanded myself. _Painful memories are just what we both need right now._

"So…" I began.

_Don't do this…bringing that up is suicide!_

_Oh, be quiet!_

"…you really thought you weren't coming back?"

_It's out! Oh my Spirits, what have you done?_

_Shut up, it's my mouth, I can do what I want! And I want to know this! What's wrong with that?_

Aang avoided my gaze, simply nodding. His eyes were full of pain, and I immediately regretted my question. "Yeah…"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

_I can't believe what you're thinking of asking! Stop right now before you do something you regret!_

_No. Not this time. I've been avoiding it for too long! And you, you 'voice of reason' can't stop me!_

_Please, don't do this!_

_I am!_

_Don't!_

_Too bad for you!_

"So…what we, um, did…on the sub...do you, regret that?"

The airbender looked up with surprise, actually staring into my face. Into my eyes. His jaw was set in that way that he always looked when he was sincere. "No. I don't. Do…do you?"

_Moment of truth…you brought this on your own head, if it backfires, don't blame me!_

_Shut _up!

I shifted my gaze back to my hands. "No," I said solemnly, "I don't regret it."

The silence stretched out for several minutes, and we each went back to studying the natural and man-made beauty that came together to make the air temple. Only this time, I wasn't enjoying it.

And I knew he wasn't, either.

Inside, the battle between me, myself, and I was raging, and I wasn't sure which side was winning.

_Stop now and you won't risk hurting anything!_

_But if I don't continue, then things will go on how they always have!_

_You like it that way, I know you do! Why risk shattering everything you have now on the slim chance that the feelings will be mutual?_

_I…don't know. I just have to do this!_

_Why?_

_Because…because I need to know._

_You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak, and you know it!_

_But what if…?_

_What if's don't always become reality._

_I have to take the chance. If things go wrong, maybe it'll be for the best._

_Think about what you are saying!_

_Aang will understand! He won't hold that against me! _

Suddenly, I was torn from my thoughts when I heard Aang groan. I glanced at him with surprise, and heard him muttering. He swung his legs out of the fountain and stood up.

"That noisy frog…" he sighed, glancing apologetically at me.

"One hot-squat. Two hot-squats. Three hot-squats. Four hot-squats…"

I crossed my arms, perplexed, as I watched him perform the assigned exercises. I didn't hear the badger-frog…

Shrugging, all my inner selves decided that I was just too wound up in my internal argument to notice.

Or maybe all of them were wrong.

Who knew?


	2. Inner Emotions

I jolted awake, blinking rapidly and propping myself up on my elbows, breathing laboriously. My skin was damp with a cold sweat, and I was struggling to get the horrific image of the nightmare out of my head. Ozai standing over the lifeless…

_No, _I shook my head. _Don't even go there, Katara._

An overwhelming need to _do _something sizzled in the darkest corners of my heart, overflowing my mind. No matter how much I tossed and turned, even on the comfortable bedroll, I couldn't fall asleep again.

Finally, with a resigned sigh, I sat up.

Then I stood up.

Completely ignoring my rational mind screaming at me to go back to bed, I aimed my strides toward the place where Aang was sleeping, curled up on Appa's left foreleg, snuggled under the great bison's chin.

Wasting no time, I took him gently by the shoulder and shook him awake.

Sleepily, his eyes blinked open, mumbling incoherently. When his eyes focused and he saw me, he sat bolt upright and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Katara?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a brief moment. _No turning back._

My eyes opened, and I leveled my gaze. "I need to talk to you."

He rolled off the bison's leg and to his feet, curiosity laced into the creases of his face. His mouth was curled into the tiniest hint of a frown, and his gray-blue eyes glowed silver in the moonlight.

Hesitating for only an instant, I took him by the hand. "Come on," I whispered, leading him around the others, still fast asleep, and off toward one of the corridors, where we wouldn't be overheard, even by the keen-eared Toph.

Aang followed me willingly, and I quickened my pace. Hearing a sudden chitter nearby, I glanced back, and my gaze was met with the sight of Momo as he glided toward us and landed on my shoulder. Aang smiled. I stopped.

"No, Momo," I shrugged him off of my shoulder, and he flapped his little wings, chattering animatedly. "No, Momo," I repeated, "Aang and I will be back soon. You stay here with the others, okay?"

The little lemur seemed to understand, and with a soft chirp, he glided away.

I released Aang's hand and continued on my way, knowing the airbender would match steps with me.

I also expected questions. I wasn't disappointed.

"What's this about?"

Deciding that we were far enough out of earshot of our campsite, I halted, a few feet away from the ledge overlooking the darkness of the great canyon. The sliver of sky that was seen overhead held countless twinkling stars, and a crescent moon lit up the entire Air Temple in an eerie midnight blue glow.

I turned to face him, and found Aang looking at me curiously. I motioned for him to sit, and we did so together, side by side, our feet dangling over the ledge.

A long, expectant silence ensued. Contemplating how I was going to put my thoughts to words took time, and I regretted not figuring everything out beforehand. I felt terrible for waking him from much-needed sleep.

"Aang…" I began, sighing.

I could feel his soft, inquisitive silver gaze on my face, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I didn't know when I could get you alone."

He studied my face. "We were alone all yesterday afternoon."

I glanced up at him, a half-smile gracing my lips. "When the badger-frogs wouldn't interrupt us."

"Ugh," he groaned, flashing a tired smile and narrowing an eye in exasperation, "I'm so sore! Funny, I never noticed before how much noise those things make! I'm glad they're quiet _now._"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a long moment, I opened them and focused on his face.

"Aang…I just…I'm confused," I started, my gaze dropping to stare intently at my hands. "There's so much left to do…we don't have much time until the comet comes, and I really don't know what to think right now. And I wanted, if nothing else, to set this one thing straight."

I paused to take a breath.

"So…" Aang began after a while of tense silence between us, unsure of how to finish.

In a sudden and sickening moment, I began to doubt my decision. Inwardly, I slapped myself.

_Look where this is heading! Would you pull yourself together and just _look? _This road is leading places that a year ago you swore you'd never go!_

_Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic! If I don't get this off my mind…it'll distract me. I won't be able to focus, and that can cost me my life or the life of someone I care about._

_Like _his?

_Yeah, like his! Or Sokka, or Toph! Or one of the others. I don't want to make mistakes that will cause them harm!_

_But you're willing to make mistakes that will tear _you _apart?_

_It's not like that!_

_Then what is it? Just what_ is_ this, then?_

Beating down my growing discontent, I blew air from my lips in frustration. I looked up. Aang's gaze was probing, concern etched into his features.

"What is it, Katara?"

_What is it? Will this really be better for _him?

"I don't _know!_" I shouted, clasping my ears in my hands, trying desperately to rid my mind of that _stupid _voice, painfully aware that Aang probably thought I was yelling because of something he did or said.

Drawing several fast, shallow breaths, I fought back the tears by biting my lip. This was ridiculous! I would not break down like a four-year-old! "_I don't know…I don't know…for Tui's sake, I _don't _know!_"

"Katara…" Aang's voice was sad, and he leaned forward, arm outstretched…but comfort from him was the last thing I wanted right now.

"Aang, I'm sorry!" I pulled away and stood. Hot, built-up tears flowed unbidden down my cheeks, and I turned away, so he wouldn't see them, even though I knew he already had. "I'm sorry I brought you here, it was rude and selfish, and I was only thinking of myself. You need your sleep, and it was awful of me to wake you up."

"Katara, if you need to talk about something…" I heard the breath of a breeze as he stood, stepping toward me.

"There's nothing to talk about," I quipped shortly, my voice choked as I moved off slowly, offering up a final farewell. "Good night, Aang."

And I ran.

I just broke…and ran.

Not caring where I was going, or why, or how…I just ran.

Talk about hormonal flare-ups.

I. Had. Issues.

Yes I did.

_Don't deny it!_

I'm NOT!

The mask of strict self-control that I held up all my life had suddenly been smashed into a million pieces, and I was left exposed, with no where to turn. I was losing my grip.

Time passed, but I wasn't aware of how long exactly, before I discovered myself with my head in my hands, sobbing into my knees on one of the many balconies in the temple. It jutted out further than most of the pagodas, and I gasped in the thin air, guessing that I was probably really far up. Vaguely the thought crossed my mind that I was truly lost now, and I didn't know the way back to our camp.

What in La's name was _wrong _with me? I was acting like a child!

And yet, I couldn't stop!

The longer I cried, the angrier I got, and the angrier I got, the more I cried. It was a vicious cycle; never-ending and very, very terrible.

So, when I heard the _whoosh _of the wind and a whispered voice calling out my name, I discounted it as my stupid imagination running rampant.

"Katara?"

I sniffed, choking down another sob. That time…it was _not _the wind.

Oh, ice-fish sticks.

Inhaling sharply, I put a lot of effort into leveling my voice, making it as monotone and unemotional as possible.

"Aang," I swallowed staring at my clenched hands, "Now is _really _not the time."

The click of his wooden staff on stone reached my ears as he tapped the end of it on the floor. "You said it yourself, Katara, you wanted to set things straight. And…I have a feeling that I might know what you mean."

Wiping the hot tears away with my sleeve, I turned to look at him with hesitant eyes. "I…I don't want you to see me this way." I blurted out, blinking hard and biting my lip to prevent the sob that was battling to escape. "I…I'm not…"

He stepped closer, stopping a few feet from me. His expression was one of compassion and concern. "Katara…" he began, slowly. "We need to talk."

After a few moments, I realized that he was waiting for my approval…waiting to make sure that I wouldn't back down this time. He was giving me this opportunity. It was now…or never. From this moment on, I decided, there was no take-backs, and no turning around. The decision I made now would likely last the rest of my life.

Sniffing, I pushed myself to my feet. The air was so thin up here that I immediately felt dizzy, and leaned against the stone railing for support. Brushing a few locks of my hair back from my face, I gave a small nod.

"Okay."

The next thing I knew, we were soaring through the air. Me, atop the flimsy, blue-winged glider, and he was beneath it, guiding its flight and bending the air currents that whipped my hair around and ripping what was left of the tears from my eyes…to carry us upward, in lazy large circles.

My knuckles were turning white and I was frozen with something akin to fear when the edges of the canyon slipped away below us, and we emerged into the open sky. The plains stretched out before us, extending to the horizon, where the grass touched the sky, and the blanket of glittering stars twinkled overhead, accompanied by the enormous, white orb of the moon. I had never before been afraid of heights…but something about the ominously dark abyss below us caused the hair on the back of my neck to prickle.

Aang banked to the left, and led the glider in a wide arc, angling slowly downwards. The ground rushed up to meet us, but the airbender landed steadily, popping the glider closed. I found myself clutching air, with solid earth beneath my feet, as he turned around to face me.

Letting my hands drop to my sides, I blinked at the airbender, whose gray eyes were glowing silver in the moonlight. He bowed, and I heard his whispered title of respect.

"Sifu Katara."

I returned the bow, my lips twitching upward in a grateful half-smile. "There's a full moon tonight," I observed quietly, glancing toward the sky.

Aang inclined his head. I assumed it was meant as a nod. "No waterbender can sleep easily on a night like this," he remarked. I heard a swirl of water being pulled from its gourd, and I turned my head to look at him.

"You stole my water pouch!" I accused lightly, placing my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrow.

"Not stole," he replied with a smile, as he tossed the gourd back to me, "Borrowed."

I caught it and secured the strap to my belt. Looking up, I saw that he still had the water. Moving his hands in a circular motion, he fashioned the orb into a sort of crown, sitting proudly atop his shaved head. Grinning widely, he swirled it around and around until it glittered with reflected starlight.

Without warning, he suddenly lashed out toward me, whipping the water as quickly as a snake-bat and curling it around my wrist. I let out an involuntary yelp as he yanked me forward. Very little space separated us, and if I had had any more momentum, I would have collided with him. But I didn't, skidding to a halt inches apart.

His warm eyes creased into a soft smile, and he blinked invitingly. I barely heard his whispered inquiry.

"Want to dance?"

Every ounce of my being questioned…_what kind of question was _that?

And every ounce of me…every cell, every thought…said, _heck yeah, I want to!_

"With _you_?" my voice was barely above a whisper. I let the moment lengthen into silence.

Suddenly, with a flick of my wrist, I tore the water from his grasp and whipped it over my head and wrapped it over my shoulders, stepping back with a mischievous smile. He blinked in bewilderment, and I raised my eyebrow challengingly. "Sounds like fun."

Aang's grin was wider than I had ever seen it, and he took up a waterbending stance. I mimicked him, and we began.

I felt like the water. Both it and I moved with fluid grace, swirling around Aang as he stepped, constantly moving and flowing. Looking into his silver eyes and moving as he did, a strange feeling settled in my heart, one that was almost hard to recognize because it had been void in me for so long.

Peace.

Nearly an hour later, we both collapsed on the grass, breathing hard and thoroughly exhausted.

"You were right," Aang breathed between gasps, "That _was _fun."

I could only manage a nod. My lips parted in a sort of breathless smile.

We sat together, staring up at the full moon and her star companions, waiting until our breathing settled down enough to talk.

Aang stifled a yawn, blinking only with a visible amount of effort. A wave of guilt washed over me, and I laid my hand on his arm concernedly. "We should go back and get some sleep," I spoke softly but firmly, fully expecting him to agree.

The airbender looked back at me with his round, puppy-dog gaze. Blinking sleepily, he closed his eyes, but didn't move. "Let's stay," he yawned. "It's so nice out."

"We both need rest, Aang," I prompted, removing my hand from his arm with surprise at his denial of my logic.

"Who said we couldn't rest here?" he countered, lying back in the soft grass, his eyes still closed.

_He has a point, _the voice in my head said.

_Shut up, _I snapped. _I'm not talking to you._

"Well, I guess we could," I glanced around. "But isn't it a little exposed? What if it rains?"

Aang's eyebrow cocked, but he didn't open his eyes. "There's a clear sky," he stated matter-of-factly. "Look how beautiful the stars are."

"But we could be easily spotted up here," I made another hopeless excuse.

"Not from the ground," Aang replied logically, "And the grass is tall right over there, and there are bushes. We can easily hide if we need to. And I have my glider."

"But—" I still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of us staying up here together. Alone. For the rest of the night.

_It's not like anything's going to _happen.

_Be quiet,_ I hissed, _You're ridiculous—and awful! I'm just worried about what Sokka will suspect._

_Sure you are…_

_I don't need your input. Go to sleep or something! Get out of my head!_

_I'm _part _of your head._

_Then shut your trap!_

_I don't have a…_

_I DON'T care! Be silent!_

When I was distracted, Aang had opened his eyes and sat up, blinking at me. When I noticed his gaze, he said, "If you don't want to stay here, we don't have to, Katara."

I sighed, forcing myself to focus. "It's okay, really…I'm just…it's okay. I'll stay." _What babble, _another of my inner voices commented. Suppressing a hiss from between my teeth, I wanted to add aloud, _I've been a complete jerk tonight, and now you deserve at least a little cooperation from me. _But I didn't. I didn't want to make him even _more _uncomfortable than I already had, it'd be torture for the both of us.

"Great!" his eyes lit up even as he closed them again and flopped again onto his back.

He was falling asleep here on the grass. I heard as his breathing became slower and slower, regulating into an easy rhythm. I watched as his chest rose and fell beneath the orange and yellow material of his shirt; as he curled up in a doze, tucking his arms under his chin and bringing his knees up toward them.

A sudden thought occurred to me: I couldn't let him fall asleep before I had said all I needed to say…because I didn't have the heart to wake him again to say it. And because of that, it would never be said. I just knew it. I would chicken out every other time, if I didn't get it over with _now._

"Aang!" I almost shouted, and I heard my voice reverberate off the canyon walls below us, echoing out to the sky. My voice sounded strained, like I was in pain.

He sat up, instantly on alert. His momentum, combined with the exhaustion that he had tried hard not to show, almost sent him toppling onto his knees. Barely catching himself and using his arms as a prop, he exclaimed with shock, blinking, "What is it? Are you okay?"

I held up my hands in a gesture of appeasement. "I'm fine…I'm sorry! I just…I remembered something I wanted to tell you."

Blinking again, he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Oh, okay. What is i—mmph!"

He jolted in shock, his eyes opening to their widest.

His surprise was understandable.

I had kissed him full on the lips.

And I _still_ was.

Even with the extra burst of adrenaline that the simple act must have caused in him, Aang still nearly fell backwards. I had to catch him by the shoulder—my mouth still against his—to steady the airbender. With my other arm, I grabbed his hand.

_Ooh, multi-tasker, _another voice in my head teased.

I imagined quashing it without a word.

At this point, Aang was leaning into me. I sat on my feet, and I was forced back when he braced himself with his hand (the one that wasn't laced with mine) against my knee.

I broke the kiss then, gasping.

He blinked in shock his eyes wider than I had ever seen them.

After about three seconds, I realized that he hadn't inhaled since we parted. I took hold of his other shoulder and shook him softly. "Breathe, Aang," I prompted breathlessly, "Breathe!"

His disk-large eyes were glazed, and he seemed to barely register what I said, and when he tried to take a breath, it was immediately followed up by a fit of violent, racking coughs. My arms slipped off his shoulders and I pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back to relieve those coughs. He gasped when he could finally suck in the air, and he pulled back, my hands still in his.

"Are you okay?" I half-laughed. I was worried for him, and yet, giggly and giddy, all at the same time. It was a strange feeling, and I _loved _it. I don't think my inner voices were going to bother me anymore.

He managed a slight nod in reply to my inquiry, staring down at his hands, which were still clasped in mine. I smiled, blinking comfortingly. After a moment, he opened his mouth and rasped in a voice that was only slightly wheezing,

"Well, _that_ was fun."

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long…I was really conflicted about part 2 of this. Tell me if I made Katara too over-dramatic, or weird…or…hormonal. This is the revised edition to the original one I posted, but I'm still very dissatisfied with most of this ending, and any word of reassurance or affirmation for my distaste with this chapter will be much appreciated! This will be the last thing I post in a _long _time, because I've got school starting soon…and that, combined with my job, is going to kill me! I will have little to no time on the computer every day. I'm just giving you guys a heads up, so it won't seem like I fell off the face of the planet. :D


End file.
